


Hey Man (I Miss Your Collar Bones)

by BronteBronte



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mentions of past Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins and Omega/Ibushi, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronteBronte/pseuds/BronteBronte
Summary: Because we all have someone we'd rather be fighting instead.





	Hey Man (I Miss Your Collar Bones)

You know he would never say it, but he has someone he’s missing too. No one dare speak it, yet you see him flinch at the mention of “teamwork” or “brotherhood”. 

It was different for him than it was for you. Near the end you had him by your side. He was your anchor. You spent every day relearning how to be a team. How to be in the ring together again. How to be with each other again. By the time you left he had sewn himself to you, refusing to leave unless you were the one who cut the strings. And it killed you as tore each stitch.

Things were different with Moxley though. You knew that much.

They must not have spoken to each other about it. Choosing to fight side by side again after nearly killing each other, not with tearful reunions and hidden clues.

So when he tears through the crowd in Vegas, you’re not surprised when he comes after you-you’re the closest thing to his boy he could find. He pummels you with his fists and throws you off the top of a stack of poker chips. You catch phrases in between strikes-murmurs of _“I’m not your fucking brother”_ _“We were never brothers” “_You_ betrayed _me_ you piece of shit”. _He’s not fighting you. He’s never been fighting you.

You suppose you’re both using each other to fill the voids they left.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Bottom by McCafferty


End file.
